Off to the Future
by AngelBakuraIshtar45
Summary: What happens when Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten travel to the future?


Chapter. 1 So It Begins  
  
  
  
Pan gasped for air as she stood in a graceful fighting position in the gravity room with Bra. She had tricked her best friend into a bet over whether or not Bulma's new time machine would work. Bra, who wanted to stick up for her mom, said that if it didn't work she would spar with Pan for a month. But if she did successfully build one, Pan would have to let Bra give her a makeover, dress and all. Even though Pan cringed at the thought of being made to wear a dress, she agreed. And once again, the time machine blew up in Bulma's face. Literally. If Trunks hadn't been there at that moment, poor Bulma would have been toast.  
  
"You're getting better." Pan said while blocking an incoming roundhouse kick.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey are we done yet?" Bra asked as she threw a ki blast at her friend, which was easily dodged. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah we're done. The boys should be here any moment with our pizza," Pan's stomach gave a loud growl as she turned off the gravity machine and opened the door.  
  
"Hmp! Finally you brats are done. I've been waiting an hour out here," Vegeta remarked as he walked past them into the gravity room, brushing them off like pesky flies. "Bra, when you're done with lunch, Bulma said she wants to see you, Trunks, Kakkarot's brat and grandbrat down in her Lab." With that, he closed the door behind him.  
  
'Hmmm what could Bulma-san want?' Pan thought to herself as they made their way towards the house.  
  
"Oh man these smell great!" Goten's and Trunks' mouth watered as they stared at two stacks of twelve pizzas. There were six for each of them. They flew home quickly and found out they weren't the only ones hungry-the girls were as starved as they were.  
  
"Its about time you two got here," Pan grabbed her stack of pizzas.  
  
Trunks just gave her a Sorry-we-did-the-best-we-could-Miss-Ungrateful look and she smiled. 'He's so cute when he's mad,' she thought.  
  
"Hey, how about we have an eating contest? Whoever can eat the most in the quickest time wins," Bra suggested, wanting to have a little fun.  
  
"Sure!" Everyone agreed to the idea of a race.  
  
"On your mark...get set...go!" They all grabbed a box and dug in at a rate that could challenge Goku's title of fastest and biggest eater.  
  
Ten minutes later, all but one slice of the pizza was gone. Bra lay on the couch in a fetal position, feeling that she could barely contain the pizza, but the others weren't quite full yet.  
  
"Ohhhh. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Bra whined. Trunks and Pan eyed the last piece of pizza hungrily and both dashed for it at the same time. Pan grabbed the pizza, and Trunks unknowingly grabbed her hand.  
  
Pan looked down to see his hand firmly holding hers and slightly blushed, Trunks looked from her hand up to her face and turned a light shade of pink and both quickly retreated their hands. As soon as they did, Goten grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth and eyed the two of them.  
  
"Hey guys what's wrong?" Goten swallowed the pizza slice into his bottomless bit of a stomach.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Trunks quickly turned around to his best bud as if nothing was the matter.  
  
Bra, who had saw the entire thing, was suddenly feeling well enough to tease. "Pan are you blushing?" Bra giggled at the sight of Pan's cherry- like face. She shot Bra a death glare. Trunks took a quick glance at Pan and then scowled down at his feet.  
  
Bra started to get off the couch. "Oh I just remembered! Mom said once were done eating she wants to the four of us down in her lab." She decided to leave her friend alone knowing that if she pushed the subject, Pan would go extra hard on her in the gravity room. "Well then after we clean up we'll-" Bra didn't allow Goten to finish.  
  
"Uhhh...look at the time Momma's probably getting impatient with us. Hurry! Let's go!" Bra said and rushed out the door. Her friends were close at her heels, even though they knew she was just trying to avoid cleaning up.  
  
"Bulma-san, we're here. You wanted to see us?" Pan was the first there and quietly opened the door.  
  
"Oh good! You're here!" Bulma stepped back from what looked like another time machine.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of it and gawked.  
  
"Ummmm you're not planning to send us back in time in that thing are you mom?" Trunks asked suspiciously, pointing at the contraption.  
  
"I studied the notes Mirai Trunks left and made a time machine like his, only it's big enough for four people. And instead of sending you back in time it should send you to the Mirai universe where the other Trunks lives. He came here to help us when Cell came. So pack your bags because you're going on a trip!" she told them enthusiastically.  
  
The four just traded worried glances and sighed. What were they getting themselves into?  
  
"Now remember, Trunks, when you get there, not only will you be able to speak with Mirai Trunks telepathically since you are really the same person, but you will be able to read others minds also," Bulma reminded him as she slowly closed the door and wished the four good luck.  
  
Trunks caught a quick glance at Pan from across the ship. 'I wonder what goes on in that mind of hers.' Trunks groaned wearily and mentally slapped himself. He tore his attention from Pan and forced it to the take off. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" the other three cried excitedly in unison.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!" Trunks pressed the ignition, and they were off.  
  
(AN: Hey so what do you think so far? Comments, flames, and everything else in between greatly appreciated!!! ^_^ ) 


End file.
